


Unsure

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alfa Do Kyungsoo, Conforto, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insegurança, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Park Chanyeol, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Chanyeol era um ômega grávido e inseguro





	Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> Passando só para avisar que Chansoo com Chanyeol ômega é a minha religião, agradeço desde já.

Chanyeol se olhou no espelho, analisando o seu reflexo lentamente. Vagou com seus olhar pelo seu cabelo, seu rosto, seu pescoço, parando somente ao focar na barriga exuberante e cheia, grávida de seis meses. O ômega mordiscou os lábios, um pouco inseguro, não satisfeito com o reflexo.

Não era novidade nenhuma que o grande ômega era inseguro, afinal, ele estava quase completamente fora dos padrões de "ômega ideal"; era alto, desajeitado, forte, com a voz um pouco grossa demais, o completo oposto de como deveria ser o ômega ideal.

Ele sempre fora inferiorizado e humilhado pela sua aparência, tornando-o dono de uma autoestima incrivelmente baixa.

E isso estava lhe dando medo. 

_Sim, medo._

Mas... medo do quê? Medo dessa baixa autoestima tenha algum efeito na sua gravidez. Chanyeol não estava se sentindo à vontade, ele se sentia grande demais, inchado demais, feio demais e sabia que, se o seu lobo rejeitasse o seu corpo, provavelmente rejeitaria seu filhote, e era a última coisa que Chanyeol queria.

Ele estava preocupado ao máximo; se acabasse rejeitando seu filhote, ele não iria saber o que fazer. Com uma dor forte no peito, mordiscou o lábio inferior, que tremia, ele estava preste a chorar.

Acariciou a grande barriga com cuidado, sorrindo pequeno ao sentir um pequeno chute ali, era o seu filhotinho... Soluçou com o pensamento de perdê-lo, não podia fazer isso com o filhote, não podia fazer isso consigo mesmo, não podia fazer isso com Kyungsoo.

Ele sabia que Kyungsoo estava tão ou mais ansioso que Chanyeol em relação ao filhote, afinal, o outro era um alfa, e não havia nada mais importante para um alfa que o seu filhote, perdendo apenas para o seu ômega, claro. Chanyeol sabia que, se perdesse o filhote, havia a pequena possibilidade dele perder o seu alfa, e Chanyeol iria morrer se acabasse ficando sem ele.

Com os pensamentos que rodeavam sua mente, não se surpreendeu ao sentir as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelas suas bochechas um tanto gordinhas, a dor da possível perda presente em seu lobo. Fugando, abriu a camisa de botão que usava, deixando o seu tronco a mostra. Alisou sua barriga novamente, com mais carinho ainda, enquanto que secava as lágrimas com a outra mão.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu a presença do seu alfa. Kyungsoo estava ali, parado na porta, os braços cruzados, observando a cena desde que ela começou. Primeiramente, ficou feliz ao ver o seu ômega naquele momento tão íntimo, mas depois, quando as lágrimas começaram, se preocupou, não era bom sinal quando um ômega chorava, ainda mais um grávido.

— Hey, amor, o que houve? — Kyungsoo perguntou, preocupado, chegando por trás do ômega e lhe abraçando de lado, acariciando a grande barriga do outro com uma das mãos, apoiando a cabeça do ombro do maior e encarando ambos os reflexos nos espelho, com um olharzinho apaixonado.

— Não é nada não, Soo. — Chanyeol desconversou, secando uma última lágrima e respirando fundo, na tentativa de se acalmar. — Eu só estava emocionado, só isso. — mentiu, sorrindo forçado ao acabar. Não havia necessidade preocupar seu alfa, era só uma insegurança sua, não é?

— Eu sei que não é isso, bebê. Eu consigo sentir que não é — afirmou, ainda acariciando o maior, de uma maneira gostosinha demais. Roçou sua testa no ombro do ômega, em seguida se esticando na ponta dos pés e beijando a marca que Chanyeol ostentava no pescoço, a marca de Kyungsoo, um arrepio gostoso atravessando o corpo do maior. —  _Conta para mim, ômega._  — Kyungsoo mais mandou do que pediu, a voz de alfa sendo usada de maneira rasa, nada muito evasivo, a medida que aumentava o seu cheiro, espalhando-o pelo quarto, só para que o ômega se sentisse mais a vontade.

— Eu... — Chanyeol respirou fundo, se entorpecendo no cheiro gostoso que seu alfa soltava,  _tão másculo,_  ele se derreteu todinho só de senti-lo, o que só piorou quando a voz de alfa foi usada pelo mais baixo, daquele jeitinho que fazia o ômega amolecer todo. — Eu estou com medo, alfa. — Chanyeol respondeu, hesitante, mordiscando o lábio inferior ao notar o olhar confuso do seu alfa.

— Com medo do que, meu anjo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, encarando o mais alto através do espelho. Ele não demonstrava estar assustado, mas Kyungsoo conseguia sentir, tanto pela marca quanto pelo cheiro do ômega em si.

— M-Medo do meu lobo. — Chanyeol respondeu baixinho, seu peito doendo e seu lobo uivando dentro de si, como se o dissesse para calar a boca.

—  _O que seu lobo fez, meu anjo?_ — Kyungsoo perguntou, agora sim usando sua voz de alfa. Tinha ''escutando'' o suposto uivo do lobo do seu ômega, e não deixaria-o continuar com aquilo, faria aquele cachorrinho se por em seu lugar, e parar de assustar o seu grandão.

— E-ele... — Chanyeol tremeu visivelmente, a voz do alfa acalmou o seu lobo, mas ele ainda estava agitado, agora rosnando baixinho, como se o tentasse evitar de explicar o motivo. — Eu 'tô com medo dele me fazer rejeitar o filhote. — O maior disse, baixinho e choroso, ouvindo um rosnando baixinho ser proferido pelo Do, que fez seu lobo choramingar.

— Por que ele faria isso? — O alfa perguntou, tentando se controlar, o tom de voz usado fazendo o maior se encolher, por reação fazendo o mesmo com o animal dentro de si. Sabia que não devia ter tocado no assunto, agora se alfa ficaria bravo, ele odiava ver Kyungsoo bravo, ele ficava apavorante.

— Porque eu sou imperfeito. — Chanyeol disse a única coisa que veio em sua mente. — E o meu lobo não gosta de ômegas imperfeitos. — choramingou, seu peito doendo de uma maneira que fazia-o trazer lágrimas ao seus olhos, lágrimas de pura vergonha e decepção.

Kyungsoo não disse nada, um pouco em choque pela confissão feita pelo seu ômega. Desde quando ele achava que era imperfeito? Justo ele, o ômega mais lindo que Soo já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Tudo bem que ele não estava exatamente dentro dos padrões, mas ainda era o mais lindo de todos, o mais perfeito de todos.

O Do, sem dizer nada, simplesmente virou o ômega com as mãos, fazendo-o ficar de frente para si e de lado pro espelho, causando um pequeno susto no maior pelo ato repentino, esse que arregalou os olhos e deixou um gemido surpreso escapar. O alfa fez Chanyeol lhe encarar nos olhos, é o mais alto tremeu ao ver a cor vermelha tremulando entre a íris. 

— Nunca mais diga isso. — O alfa rosnou, sua voz soando o mais calma que conseguiu. — Nunca mais diga que é imperfeito, me ouviu? — perguntou, apertando o mais novo com as mãos, ouvindo um choramingo assustado, logo depois vendo-o assentir rapidamente. 

— Me perdoe, alfa, e-eu... eu só... — Chanyeol tentou dizer, mais algumas lágrimas ameaçando escorrer dos olhos escuros. Droga, ele estava assustado, tinha irritado seu alfa e seu peito doía por causa disso, odiava irritar seu alfa, odiava.

Aquela vozinha soando quebrada trouxe Kyungsoo de volta à realidade. Ele balançou a cabeça, tomando controle do seu lobo, a medida que suavizava o aperto em torno do mais alto, soltando um suspiro ao perceber a burrada que tinha feito, esse pequeno surto só piorou tudo. 

Com cuidado, para não assustar mais o grande ômega, Kyungsoo lhe pegou nos braços, em estilo noiva, a diferença de altura não tendo nenhum efeito no ato, afinal, o menor era um alfa, com força o suficiente para carregar seu ômega no colo, não importando se ele estava grávido ou não. Delicadamente, lhe carregou, até que conseguisse se sentar na cama do casal, essa de frente ao espelho. Com carinho, lhe aconchegou nos braços, deixando o ômega de lado e o mais confortável o possível, sua cabeça enfiada na curva do pescoço do maior e seu lábios roçassem na marca que Chanyeol possuía no pescoço, de uma maneira romântica, a medida que aumentava novamente seu cheiro, o espalhando pelo quarto na intenção de acalmar o seu ômega. 

Chanyeol lhe abraçou de volta (ainda de lado, por causa da sua barriga), se aconchegando no corpo forte do outro manhosamente, respirando entorpecido ao sentir sua marca sendo acariciada de maneira tão gostosinha e aquele perfume gostoso se espalhando pelo ambiente, seu medo se dispensando aos poucos e seu coração batendo apaixonado.

— Me perdoa, bebê. — Kyungsoo pediu, apertando o maior nos braços e suspirando derrotado. — Me desculpa por te assustar. — pediu, deixando um selo na marquinha bonita, escutando um quase ronrono ser solto pelo outro.

_Poxa, tão manhoso...._

— T-tudo bem, Soo. — confortou, sua vozinha saindo mais baixa que o normal. — Me desculpa por te preocupar à toa. 

— Olhe para mim, Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo pediu, retirando sua cabeça do vão do pescoço bonito e se sentando reto, sendo prontamente obedecido pelo ômega, que lhe olhou temeroso. — Você nunca me preocupa à toa, ainda mais quando essa preocupação tem a ver com o seu corpo ou com o seu lobo, entendeu? — explicou, acariciando a carne da cintura desse com a sua mão, vendo-o assentir pequeno. — Você é meu ômega e é dever meu te ajudar com qualquer coisa, entende? Você é meu ômega. — disse, com cuidado deitando Chanyeol na cama, de barriga para cima, se colocando de quatro em cima dele e abaixando seu tronco, até que seu rostos estivesse próximos um do outro, mas seu tronco longe o suficiente para que não machucasse a barriga grandinha. Chanyeol assentiu novamente, seu lobo derretido com todo aquele instinto de proteção que vinha do seu alfa. Amava tanto ele...

— Você é tão lindo. — Kyungsoo disse, apaixonado, roçando seu nariz com o do ômega, vendo o corar e sorrir sem graça, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço do menor e desviando o olhar,

— Você acha mesmo? — perguntou baixinho, seu rosto queimando de uma maneira gostosa, enquanto todo o seu corpo se aquecia por estar tão próximo do seu alfa.

— Eu não acho, tenho certeza. — disse, beijando as bochechinhas rosadas, mordendo cada uma fracamente, só para vê-las ficarem mais vermelhas ainda. — O ômega mais lindo desse mundo todo. — elogiou, deixando mais um punhado de beijos pelo rosto bonito, deixando, por último, um na boquinha rosada, vendo o maior suspirar bonito e fechar os olhinhos com força. — Tão bonito o meu ômega. — Kyungsoo acariciou o rosto do outro com uma de suas mãos, delicadamente, antes de juntar novamente seus lábios, em um beijo de verdade. 

Amorosamente, acariciou o corpo do marido, beijando com paixão, mas ainda de maneira romântica. Pediu passagem com a língua, essa sendo prontamente cedida por um Chanyeol derretido, esse que acariciava a nuca do seu alfa e retribuía o beijo da melhor maneira que conseguia, suspirando quando a mão do seu alfa acariciou sua barriga, soltando um gemidinho surpreso ao sentir o seu filhote chutar, bem onde a mão do menor estava.

Kyungsoo se afastou rapidamente, encarando o marido com os olhos arregalados, fazendo Chanyeol sorrir e assentir uma única vez, rindo adoravelmente ao ver seu alfa sair de cima de si e se sentar sobre suas pernas, seu rosto próximo de mais da sua barriga, lhe deixando um pouco mais vermelho.  

Kyungsoo não disse nada, apenas o olhou nos olhos, antes de se abaixar mais e deixar um selo na barriga grandinha do ômega, causando um arrepio gostoso nesse, que escondeu seu rosto com as mãos, ao sentir mais um punhado de beijos sendo desferidos, enquanto as mãos firmes do alfa acariciavam sua pele, lhe deixando todo arrepiado. 

— Você ficou tão lindo assim. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, deixando mais um punhado de beijinhos, dessa vez ao redor do umbigo do ômega, vendo os poucos pelos dali se arrepiarem de maneira adorável. 

— P-para, não fale isso, eu só fiquei gordo. — Chanyeol disse, quase choramingando, seu rosto ainda firmemente escondido contra as suas mãos.

—  Não, é verdade, você está lindo. — O alfa disse, retirando delicadamente as mãos do rosto do maior, revelando o rostinho bonito de Chanyeol, esse que estava adoravelmente vermelho. — Tão lindo, carregando o meu filhote, você não sabe como meu lobo fica orgulhoso de te ver assim. — respondeu, carinhosamente acariciando as costas das mãos do ômega com as suas próprias, deixando um selo bem no umbigo do maior, ainda o encarando.

— Fica? — Chanyeol perguntou baixinho, seu lobo se agitando de felicidade com o pensamento de estar agradando seu alfa, em um instinto deveras submisso, mas que o maior não se importava de ter.

— Fica, bebê. Meu lobo se enche de orgulho de te ver carregando o meu filhote. — Sorriu, acariciando a barriga do maior com o nariz, fungando e sentindo o seu cheiro misturado com o cheiro do ômega, além de um pouquinho do cheiro do seu filho. — Eu fico tão feliz de te ver todo gordinho assim, todo bonito e cheio do nosso filhote. — disse, ouvindo um suspiro vindo do seu marido, esse que jogou as mãos ao redor do corpo, dando passagem para que o menor acariciasse sua barriga como quisesse. 

— De verdade? Mesmo eu sendo todo grande e desajeitado?

—  Principalmente por você ser assim. — Kyungsoo tranquilizou, subindo com o seu rosto, deixando selos por onde passava, até que seu rosto estivesse pairando com o rosto de Chanyeol, dando mais alguns beijos no rosto bonito. — Você é tão único, bebê. Tão precioso. Tão perfeito. Tão meu. — A cada frase, um beijo era deixado na boca gostosa do maior, enfatizando as palavras de Kyungsoo.

No último selar, Chanyeol não resistiu, levou novamente seus braços para o pescoço do menor e lhe puxou, aprofundando o beijo, gemendo manhoso quando abriu passagem para a língua de Kyungsoo, sentindo-a se entrelaçar com a sua e seu lábios se moverem um contra o outro.

— Eu te amo. — Chanyeol confessou quando o beijo se findou, sorrindo pequeno e roçando seu rosto no pescoço do menor, suspirando contente ao senti-lo deixar um selo no seu ombro.

— Eu também te amo, bebê. — Kyungsoo respondeu, sorrindo todo bobo com a cena preciosa que tinha o privilégio de presenciar. — Amo vocês dois. — disse, acariciando a barriga grandinha com a mão e sentindo o seu filhote chutar, enquanto seu ômega lhe encarava e sorria, logo puxando-o para mais um beijo, mais um dos que trocariam aquela noite. 

 

* * *

 

 

Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy>  
Vamo bater uns papos

Curious Cat: <https://curiouscat.me/Lan_ChanHy>  
Pode mandar pergunta, eu respondo sim


End file.
